One type of vehicle suspension system which is becoming increasingly popular is the MacPherson strut suspension system. The MacPherson strut is an integral coil spring-shock absorber assembly which provides a lightweight, compact vehicle suspension system. The MacPherson strut suspension system is disclosed in more detail in U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,592 to E. S. MacPherson.
One of the problems associated with the MacPherson strut assembly is that the shock absorber unit typically wears out before the associated coil spring. In repairing the shock absorber unit, it is often necessary to remove the entire strut assembly from the vehicle. Once removed, it is desirous for the mechanic to support the assembly in some manner during the repair procedure.
Two companies, Branick Manufacturing of Fargo, North Dakota and Walker Manufacturing of Jonesboro, Arkansas have vises which have been specifically designed to support a MacPherson strut suspension assembly. Both of these vises include a support which is bolted to a work table and clamp assembly secured to the support. The clamp assembly includes a fixed member secured to the support and a pivoted member pivotally connected to the fixed member. The MacPherson strut assembly is placed between these two members and a latch pivotally connected to the fixed member is moved into engagement with the pivoted member to pivot the clamping members toward one another to secure the strut assembly.
One of the problems with the above-described type of MacPherson strut vise is that the pivoted clamping member and the latch are both independently pivoted to the fixed clamping member. This type of construction typically requires the mechanic to utilize two hands to operate the vise. Consequently, it is difficult for a mechanic to hold the strut assembly with one hand while operating the vise with the other. Another problem associated with the above-described vise is that, since one clamping member is fixed relative to the support, the strut assembly can only be supported in a single position.